The Triad Chronicles: Valley Of Shadows
by Triad of the Force
Summary: The Triad has gained in strength and power, but when the Darkness makes it's boldest move, will they be strong enough to stand, or will they fall? AU. Non-Slash. Work in progress. Book three in the Triad series.
1. Prologue: Just Before Dawn

**Title: **The Triad Chronicles Book III: Valley of Shadows  
**Author(s): **Layren and Neon Star  
**Characters: **Qui-Gon, Dooku, OC's  
**Summary:** The Jedi Order is one steeped in tradition. Traditions must change if they are to survive. Can the Order make the necessary changes with enough warning, or will destiny destroy them forever?  
**Timeframe:**Four years after Then The Morning Comes  
**Genre: **AU  
**Authors' Note:** This is the third book in our series. Thanks so very much to our loyal readers. You guys are the best! Sorry Darth Real Life has been kicking us so much lately. We had time over the holidays to get a small bit ahead and our New Year's Goal has been to get off our lazy butts and post Just a fair warning, this is going to be the darkest part of the story yet.

**  
Prologue: Just Before Dawn **

_  
What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world. Robert E. Lee, letter to his wife, 1864_

* * *

It was almost time to return to Saren.

Looking down from his place at the top of the highest building left standing on Ziost, he gazed upon the many workers, current apprentices, and droids working through the rubble, unearthing ten thousand year old weapons, vessels, anything of value. After the last few years, he doubted there was much left in the ruins, They had already salvaged so much, enough to bring the Jedi to their knees now, if they chose.

He felt almost a little impatient, a little bloodthirsty. He remembered battle, he remembered slicing through flesh and bone with his teeth, his claws, his sword. He remembered the taste of death, could feel it even now.

Ziost, the former capital of the empire, was full of death, almost more so then Saren. The feel of it was intoxicating. To merely reach out... to draw that substance in, to feel his mistress consume him from the inside out as he once had...

Such temptation.

If anything, he might not wait so long to strike now, destroy the Jedi.

He had all the weapons he needed; he didn't need that fool... And he could use these foolish few until they were of no use. He could destroy everything if he chose... Just like before. He didn't care for the Sith, or the Jedi. So why not destroy both? Wipe the slate clean... He already had the material to start again, in the Triad.

It would be so easy.

She knew his thoughts, his feelings, his temptations. It would be a temptation for any being, especially one on the path such as himself. Thus why the Force had granted to her the choice to be involved in this game, to be the check against him, to ensure that he did his task and played by the rules. She whispered his name as she embraced him from behind, _'La'tranar.'_

He tensed, unsure, very sure he was having another vision unaware, and cursing himself for it. He hunched into himself a bit, thoughts broken for a moment, that spell lost that had been woven over him. Only to swiftly return, with the very seductive darkness about him, feeding off his soul, except for that tiny light that she had given him so long ago.

_'No. I'm no vision,' _She assured him, knowing what he thought instantly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, _'La'tranar.'_

One clawed hand lightly touched upon the small ring hanging from a chain, as if for support. It was a copy, the original had been lost so long ago, but it was still of her, a reminder to himself of all that he did, "Don't torture me...It's been so long... I could not bear the pain. Choose some other form to speak to me..."

She merely put her hands in his hair soothingly. _"I am not here to torture you. I have been granted my own part to play."_

He leaned back into her touch, a bit unwillingly, "Estella. So it is you..." He didn't wish to believe it.

_"It is me,"_she said in agreement. "_I am your check, your counterpart. Your neutral, as Zamir will soon be found to be Merrick's. We have been given this task. And I have been chosen to remind you of what you are,"_ she said. _"I have felt your temptations."_

He felt a vague bit of shame in himself, for such. To be tempted, when he knew well his task, "Forgive me for being so weak, as to pull you from your rest, my heart." He could not promise that it would not happen again.

She shushed him. _"You did not wake me. The Force has granted me this opportunity and I took it when it was offered. I wished to be with you again."_

"Does it not trust me to do what I was meant to do?" he asked quietly, "It is not that I do not want you near. Just..."

_"I cannot say that the Force trusts or does not trust. Merely that It desires its Will be truly followed. To take steps to that affect, thus the pieces are put in their perspective places. You, Merrick, Zamir and I, and the Triad, and the other mortals, all have our own roles and parts. We are merely pieces of the puzzle,"_ she tried to explain._"In the end, the Force is shaping Its own game."_

A nod, he felt himself calm, the darkness ebbing a bit, not pressing so close, not all consuming as it had been. He had another mistress, a much stronger one in her, "As it has always done."

_"So it has,"_Estella agreed. _"The Force's Will be done in its own way,"_ she leaned her head against his back

There was a long pause, "I wish I could hold you. It seems fitting, we'd meet again, at the same place we met the first time."

There was a silence between them. "_Only the Force knows if such a thing will be possible,"_ she said at last_. "The Force has said nothing about such."_

"I have foreseen nothing," he admitted, "But this is enough."

_"Then lets enjoy this time we have been granted,"_she said softly

* * *

If he had need to breath, he would be gasping.

Crimson flowed, from his pale, perfect flesh, to lips slightly parted. Whole lips, rather than dried, corpse like ones. All of it was returning, just a bit more, and his love would be complete... Already, his body was near like it had been. Sculpted, muscles, tissue, unmarred skin. Silken hair, burning gold mixed with soothing brown. All of it, as he remembered, as he knew.

His very heart...

He didn't turn as he heard footsteps behind him, merely focused a bit longer on his task, till he practically felt faint. Withdrawing his arm, he pressed lightly on the wound at his wrist, healing it in a matter of moments. Sighing, he settled against that blood warmed body, resting himself on the velvet cloth he had draped his Lord with. Crimson, his beloved's color. Laying his head against his shoulder, he looked at them from the corner of his eye, "Welcome home."

Karchin glanced once to Phaed and then back to his Lord before he bowed deeply. "We came as soon as we could do so," he said, his tail twitching slightly.

Matching his move, Phaed swiftly straightened, forcing his gaze from the restored body, to focus on their Maker alone, not wishing to face it, "As we always do, when we are summoned, my Lord."

Zamir gave a small, faded smile, "Of course, and I thank you for that. How are your assignments going?"

"Well enough. The triad is growing in power, milord. The Jedi Council has recently increased their experimental studies with them to help enhance their abilities as a unit. By my observations, each simulator they have tried has thus far not been able to defeat them. I can give more detailed observations if you do so desire on a more individual level," Karchin said, his tail now reaching to embrace Zamir briefly.

A little nod, "We'll be pleased to have your views. Your sharp instincts have always served well," those were Merrick's words, though it was Zamir's touch that skirted over his scales gently, where his tail was wrapped about him.

Karchin nodded at Merrick's words. "As a unit, the triad is doing well enough in changing the traditional view points of the Jedi. Already the youngest is being considered for apprenticeship by a select group of Masters by the Jedi Council. They will have to approve so they are going through the process much earlier, as powerful as they are getting as a unit. Already they have learned to work together as a team to accomplish tasks by taking each other's senses. For example, Kyran can see through Shane's eyes and hear with Qui-Gon's ears, if need be." Karchin paused for a long moment. "The first time this was attempted, the results were almost comical," a small smile threatened to blossom on his face.

A twitch of those lips, "We remember well, Karchin. I believe it took them two weeks to get untangled."

"Actually, it was two and a half weeks," Karchin corrected. "And even then, they still mirrored each other's movements a good bit after they were unstuck." He paused. "Aside from that incident however, are their personal lives. Kyran is succeeding in making headway with his Master. So much so that others around him are starting to take notice, especially Councilor Sehan of the Jedi Council, and Master Carth Rixar. "There was an even longer pause here before his scales turned slightly darker and he went on. "His abilities are also being noticed by the enemy."

A slight raise of an eyebrow, blue swirled in those dark green depths, "Explain."

"Senator Palpatine is a close acquaintance with Master Zephir," Karchin said this without emotion. "They are frequently in contact and young Josel also has aided Palpatine a number of times with various efforts, at his Master's direction, in learning the art of political networking. The last time they had dinner together an idle comment by the Senator convinced me that he knew that Kyran had been able to make a difference not just among his master, but also around the staff in his office. He also offered to take him off the Master's hands. His remark was in jest, but underneath I felt a shift, a dark spot."

A thoughtful look crossed Zamir's face, as if there was a private conversation between the two souls inhabiting it at the moment, "Interesting," came at the last, "We considered it, but considering our own contact has been slightly limited lately..." Since Zamir had started to work in earnest to restore Merrick, "We will have to keep a closer eye on things. Some pieces may have to be removed if they become too much of a threat."

"Indeed, milord," Karchin nodded. "I thought you would find that observation of interest."

There was a slightly more possessive caress across his tail, before Zamir allowed it to return to him, "Tell us more, Karchin love."

"Young Josel noticed the dark spot. He has a keen sense in detecting it, having been around it so much in his short life, but as of yet, he is uncertain what the spot means. One mere blot means nothing when other senators have many spots, however, this one has disturbed him more than the others. His old nightmare came back, but he has been able to manage going back to sleep without assistance or aide from anyone." He considered for a long moment. "Thus he has made admirable progress. He gave his first speech before the galactic senate only three days ago." He paused for a long moment, "It was part of a debate campaign for a special project among the young people who are aspiring to go into public service, and it was the only one that received full marks."

A secret smile, "It seems we've done our part well, helping him to develop his skills. Especially if such as yourself is praising him," again Merrick.

Karchin tsked slightly. "Well you assigned me to watch him over four years ago and considering how timid he always was, it's an interesting shift," he said frowning slightly. "Next week he and his Master are traveling to Chandrila to oversee a ceremonial treaty signing to commemorate when Chandrila became part of the Galactic Republic. And that's all I really have on my observations of Josel."

"Thank you," was the acknowledgment, "And of the other two?"

Karchin's tail twitched slightly. "Callister is a dangerous part of the triad, in more ways than one. His skills as a fighter are increasing; in hand to hand combat particularly. He is now working with padawans on the verge of knighthood, and younger knights in the special operations field. He has made excellent progress on controlling his Sight and using it to his advantage and he is the first Seer in the Order in several hundred years. His tendencies are more towards a blurred line between light and dark, depending on the situation. As taught by his Master, he can channel his physical aggression outward for maximum effectiveness as a way of emotional release. Though Callister does not prefer this method. He more prefers going to the rooftops to meditate as he often does. Any news on his brother is immediately investigated while other tasks that need doing, don't always get done if he is pursing something of a personal nature. His Master has encouraged this to some degree, knowing well how it feels." His tail twitched again.

"His progress?" it was almost casual, that blue circulating like a building storm, nearly overtaking the green, "And explain, why do you think him dangerous?"

"He has come closer to finding his brother, Te'renthe. Te'renthe' is no longer a slave as was thought, but is currently a little known, and I say little known, because he is not part of the guild, and he is not as well known as some others, as a bounty hunter and he has discovered that he runs his own private organization aboard a ship called The Brother's Sword. He is desperately trying to track the ship's movements but his brother is proving quite the challenge, even to him and Rixar. As far as why I think he's dangerous... there's something else there in the bond between him and the other two. I don't know what it is, but it's there, and it's dark."

There was a flicker across that face, "We know well, this fourth piece. Theron's Heart of Darkness."

Phaed looked away at that, face closing at the very mention of it.

A glance to him, before those ancient eyes looked to Karchin again, "Anything further?"

Karchin frowned slightly even as he nodded, his tail twitching. "In addition to tracking his brother, Callister has been courting a Zeltron female padawan, Nuri Aiyden for some time." He paused, "Though perhaps I shouldn't use the word courting. They have a strong attachment to each other. It started small but what started as childhood friends has become something more. I don't think Rixar is ignorant of the boy's activities with the young lady either, he merely chooses to ignore them, unless Callister comes to him for advice. I am uncertain as to how aware the Council is of this matter, given their close work with the two of them. I am under the impression, that it is not a well known thing and that those who do know, are waiting to see what will happen, merely accepting this as another stage in the experimentation process."

"And I doubt they're aware," those eyes narrowed to slits, "The Jedi... if we weren't here to watch them, they would dig their own graves and bury themselves. Such natures, if toyed with, will lay the path of ruin."

Karchin's eyes narrowed slightly. "The triad to them is an experiment. They have not yet begun to accept fully what the triad is for and what they're capable of doing. Therefore, perhaps they didn't learn their lesson the first time when a Jedi lay ruin an entire world's leadership from love."

There was a vague smile, purely Merrick, "They don't learn. They've stuffed themselves into a little box and refuse to expand past it. Far from what we once were," those eyes opened fully again, "Love...love is very dangerous. As you well know."

"Love is the most dangerous emotion in the galaxy in one hand and the sweetest in another," Karchin replied, his tail twitching and his scales darkening more now. "And I think one or two have learned, as far as the rest of the Order, that remains to be seen."

"We will certainly see," Merrick agreed, "You may continue if you have more."

"My last observations are for the youngest, Initiate Jinn," Karchin responded. "I have completed the others."

"Then proceed," was the cool comment, before it went warm, gentle again, "Tell us of our Key, Kar love."

"He is near impossible to define like the others. He excels in his studies and works above his age level in many areas of study. His Living Force sense is the strongest the Order has seen in some time, yet he seems to fit in well as the chord of the triad. His favorite past time is the gardens and helping Master Gardener Xiiar Rea with his planting and caring for the various animals." He paused briefly here, a slight smirk turning upward. "Much to the annoyance of his bondmates at times, several of these creatures have found their way into his pockets and in their beds."

A little amused twitch of those lips, "We remember, Kar."

His tail swished again. "So you do. I'm not sure if you are aware however, of the extent his healing ability is gaining."

"Explain," and Merrick was back.

"I was just getting to it," Karchin said. "Already without training the boy can take pain from his bondmates, and bleed it into the Force to allow them relief, if one of them is ill. They attempted this for the first time, the last time Callister returned from a mission; he had again broken a bone. Jinn was able to set the bone and take the pain from the arm, then he proceeded to nudge him to sleep, to a light healing trance." He paused for a long time before he said, "The Jedi Council was in an uproar when they discovered that a child not ten years old, could do such things without a Master's aide and only made the ones wishing to take the boy more eager to have him, but the Council is doing a thorough screening process. He is working with interested masters on an almost daily basis. The Master that so far is being considered the most prominent is Master Tavis Dooku."

A raise of the eyebrow, "Interesting. Dooku has yet to take an apprentice, but his record is outstanding, as a Jedi and a swordsman."

"True enough, yet as warm and as outgoing as the boy is right now, is he really the right one for the job?" Karchin inquired. "Though, so far, Qui-Gon has taken to him nicely, more so than any of the others. Perhaps young Josel can warm him up a bit more."

"It would be best for the boy to learn some distance," Merrick stated, "He can't be open to everyone, or he'll have a weak defense against the enemy."

Karchin considered. "I suppose you're right, but it's a bit premature to say now anyway. There is a consideration as to if the boy will move in with his bondmates or if they will have their own separate quarters. So far the Council is undecided on the issue. Both sides have valid points."

"Likely he will. Their 'experiment' is too precious to separate," vague disdain.

Karchin's tail curled again. "Would you prefer their separation, Merrick? One would almost think you would."

"Far from it, I merely loathe that the Jedi have grown so cold that they would consider their own as nothing more than research," was the rebuff.

Karchin shrugged slightly. "Well there has never been anything like this before in the entire history of the Order. One must test the waters before diving into the unknown."

"There have been oddities in the Order before, and they were once accepted as the Force's gift. But then, the Force itself was not always split like it is now," a darkening of those eyes once again, "It is a pity, that the Order has come to this. We will set it right."

Karchin nodded a little. "So we will, it's only a matter of time." He paused for a long moment. "Hopefully the Council will have the matter decided on the boy's Master by his ninth birthday."

Another little smile came from Merrick, "They will," a darker meaning just at the edge of those words, but he wouldn't explain, "You've done well, Karchin."

"Thank you, " he said. "That concludes my findings and observations on the triad. They're progressing, but the Order, so far is not."

A nod, before those eyes moved to Phaed, who shifted just a bit uneasily at the intense study in them. His skin crawled at the sight of Merrick, "That leaves us Saren."

"Saren is about to fall," he forced back the feelings, straightened his spine, "All the Elders in the North are gone. The Tel'k older took care of the first two, but after... The younger collapsed the towers by himself, in representation of his lord. He's murdered the last nine, and all in their households, with the Triad's power at his disposal. He's dangerous, this Heart of Darkness. He can tap into the very raw essence of the bond he's connected to only by threads, and use it in ways the boys have not learned."

Merrick looked far from surprised, "We suspected that the reason why Theron wanted him forged. How is the situation?"

"The North is finally being united under one banner, Theron's, though the people follow a priestess by the name of Anme'te', who is a half blood. Theron himself hasn't been on Saren in some time, I believe it relates to his work on Ziost, which is rumored to involve the raising of every working Sith artifact and clone."

"Interesting," Merrick mused.

"Yes," was Phaed clipped response, before he continued, "The North is massing its forces, under her lead. They are calling for a united Saren under their 'god', and it is a sure bet that they will attack the South in due time, though no official plans have been made."

"How much time do you think we have before the attack on the South?" Karchin couldn't help but ask.

"Could be days, could be months," Phaed admitted, "It's hard to say. That one... she's impatient, wild, and unpredictable. I would blame it on her human side really."

There was a slight chuckle, "Of course. So our dear divine might cause a problem. One would have to wonder, Theron keeps surrounding himself with such...First that savage beast he keeps on a leash, and this woman," Merrick shook his head, before his eyes shifted, Zamir taking brief control, "It seems like him, it makes him unpredictable."

A nod from Phaed, "Yes, my Lord, he is very unpredictable. What few times I've seen him, I can't read him... No Jedi has ever been able to hide from a near immortal's gaze."

"Theron is far different than any Force user, heart," there was a distinct anger, rage in Zamir's voice. Had he not been so tired, he probably would have been up and pacing.

Karchin was quiet for a few moments before he said, "Who makes the next move, Merrick?"

Those eyes turned to him, blue swirling up, "We'll have to see. The faster I recover, the sooner I make my move. Theron... I think is waiting for something."

"But what could he possible be waiting for?" Karchin wondered.

A slow smile, "The right moment, of course. As we all are."


	2. Chapter One: They Are One

**Chapter One: They Are One **  
_  
Unity to be real must stand the severest strain without breaking. Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

He was blindfolded, but it didn't matter. He knew the room was pitch black, knew that his companions were just as blind as he was in this. Yet, it didn't matter, as he stood there, back pressed to two others, feeling Qui-Gon shift just a bit, and Kyran tense. The last attack had been a moment ago. And...

_Thirty seconds, to the right, block upwards._ He passed that thought to Kyran through images, his Sight picking it up easily. Too easily.

The sound of sparks flying, a quiet ache in his arms, even though the feeling wasn't his. He pushed his energy into Kyran, senses so connected, that it was a clear transition, enough to push the offender back into the shadows.

Adjustments. Sense of touch shifting, to Qui-Gon now, purely at ease, purely connected to the life around. Monitoring the eight around them. That was what his youngest picked up, and passed between the three of them.

It had been going on for what seemed like hours. They had been locked in this darkness, defending and attacking, keeping themselves back to back, protecting each other, protecting their one. It was sure to end eventually...

He moved then, blocking, wing curling out in front of Qui-Gon, lightening jittering across it, before Kyran attacked, ducking around his shield to pierce forward, breaking the attacker's defense, driving him away, without his saber. That would be five.

Perhaps when they claimed all eight...

The other wing swept up, electricity kissing every feather, warning off every touch from the outside. Leaving only one area of attack...

_Nihan..._

He didn't even have to do it, their heart countered on his own, feeling the tunnel, and the surprise attack sweeping in. The other didn't stand a chance against that bright green blade that flashed into life, using the small space as an advantage to disarm whoever it was, and drive them out.

That would be six, three of those had been Qui-Gon's claim, his skill apparent. But Kyran was still the main attacker, and Shane smirked a bit as he heard another saber clatter to the floor, in pieces, to his right, his second warning having already been sent right when he had felt Qui-Gon's move.

Seven.

The last would be his...

The blue fire along his wings ceased, as they flared out. He felt Kyran brush knowing fingers along his right, felt the pleasure course through them all. Then he flipped, over Qui-Gon, landing in front, to take care of the eight.

The final dying sparks of a weapon came to his ears, as their opponent fell back in shock.

The lights returned and thankfully the blindfolds prevented them from being blinded completely. Kyran pulled off his blindfold, keeping his eyes closed as he counted to ten in his head, before he opened them again. His unruly curly hair was falling in his face now that the blindfold was gone. He pushed it away from his face. He was exhausted even as he was triumphant at their success. He knew they had done very well this time around.

He knew he'd be sore though. The fight had taken more out of him than the last few. This hadn't been a mere simulator like they were used to.

Qui-Gon glanced at both his bondmates and he felt the soreness, even though it wasn't his own. He reached to Kyran, and took the pain to himself and began to work on restoring the energies his bondmate needed.

Kyran felt what he was doing and ruffled the boy's hair, which made him beam. "Thank you, Nihan, I feel much better now," he assured him.

Qui-Gon was pleased. "Good. Don't need you to be sore, then you'll be all cranky," he teased.

Kyran shook his head at that, "Wretch," he pushed him the barest bit, playfully.

"Nissan, Ky pushed me," Qui-Gon's eyes were gleaming with mischief, even though he was tired from the exercises.

Shane had been focused above, where he knew the observation windows were. Starting a bit from his thoughts, he looked to his bondmates, hands protectively coming around to embrace his Nihan from behind, as he pressed him, back to chest against him, in mock defense, "Be nice to the baby, Kyran."

Kyran arched a brow. "I am being nice, you're the one calling him a baby," he poked Shane in the chest.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm eight point five standard years old," Qui-Gon informed the two of them in his most dignified voice.

Shane bowed his neck, nuzzling his bondmate's hair, as he held a little tighter to him, "So I well remember. You're still Nihan."

Qui-Gon leaned into his touch, almost cooing in pleasure. "Always will be," he affirmed.

Kyran smiled at that and ruffled Qui-Gon's hair again. "So you will be." Just then the door opened and Master Yoda entered the chamber, hobbling forward walking on his stick. Kyran straightened and glanced towards the Master, before bowing.

Shane let go of Qui-Gon, and bowed slightly as well, only to pause as he caught sight of the tall, broad shadow behind the Master. Instinct made him tense, as Sehan's gray eyes bore down on them all, as if taking them apart with just a glance, to see what made them fit like they did.

"Very good you have done today, great progress you three are making," Yoda addressed them.

The three exchanged a brief glance between them, before Shane nodded, speaking for them as he often did, "Thank you, Master."

Yoda glanced at Shane before he said, "Meditate the three of you should together on the exercise. Discuss it afterward, we shall, as usual."

A nod, another look between them, "Of course, Master. We shall meet the Council back in their chamber then."

The trio bowed, almost in perfect unison, before they turned to leave for the dressing chambers.

Shane took his time, just a bit slower than his bondmates. Seeing them finished, he shook his head a little, "It seems I'm getting old, you keep beating me. Why don't you two go on ahead?"

Kyran looked surprised at that but smirked. "Well you are old, in case you haven't noticed. And I think the stress of special ops, is most likely doing that, or the lightening," he added. "Gives you a very scary, old look."

Shane gave a snort, "If you say so. Though I think the lightening just makes me scary," he smirked.

"You're not that old, Nissan," Qui-Gon defended. "Ky is just being silly."

Shane smiled sweetly to his Nihan, lightly touching, caressing his hair, "Thank you, Qui. I know he is."

Qui-Gon then added, "Just like usual," and Kyran playfully cuffed him in the back of the head.

"I don't know if I should take his insolence and disrespect, Shane, what do you think?" Kyran said, trying to put on what he called his "masterly look" and not quite succeeding. His eyes were shining with good humor. "No elders would stand for such, would they?'

"Are you calling yourself old now, Ky?" was the playful tease in return.

"Of course not, I'll always be young compared to you," he smirked. "But I think the little one needs to be taught a lesson on respecting authority."

"I fear I would have to block your path then. I want him to be as rebellious as possible," Shane lightly countered, laying a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Ahh yes, but how are you planning on telling us to go ahead and stopping me at the same time?" he grinned.

"I plan to correct the matter when I get there," a smirk, "Justice will be swift, I assure you."

"Hrm, I suppose, then I'll just have to wait and see what justice you determine from this," Kyran said and without another word, he scooped up Qui-Gon and threw him over his shoulder. Qui-Gon shrieked as Kyran then began tickling him.

Shane merely gave a considering look, "I don't think I have anything to punish you with for such an act." He didn't move to save his 'poor' bondmate.

Qui-Gon began to giggle harder the longer Kyran tickled him.

"Well, perhaps I'll remove this rebel crechling from your very honored presence, " Kyran teased.

Qui-Gon began struggling to escape Kyran's hold. "Ky!" he said between giggles. "Nissan, help!"

A helpless shake of the head, "I'm sorry, Nihan, I don't think I can save you from this creature."

Kyran's hold didn't give at all and he carried their bondmate, still upside down away to leave. "Afraid you're mine, little one," he smirked.

Shane shook his head as he watched them go, before he continued to dress, waiting to hear the door swish open, before closing. Leaving him alone, except for one other...

* * *

She was waiting in the stall, hiding on top of the fresher to conceal her presence when the door unlocked smoothly at his approach so that he could enter. Nuri stared at him for a long moment before she finally smiled. "Fancy meeting you here," it was their old tease.

He lightly shook his head, locking the door behind him, before he approached, hands lightly resting on her hips to 'help' her down, "So it is. What's a nice girl like you doing here?"

"Perhaps I merely fancy spending time in freshers all over the Temple?" She carefully got down and embraced him. "What's a boy like you doing in here alone? Without the other two in tow?'

"I thought I heard something, and for their safety, sent them on," he stated, acting brave, before he smirked, "I'm glad it's only you."

"Protecting them to the last," she said softly, "Except I noticed you let your youngest keep being attacked," she teased gently before she laid her head on his chest. "I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, burying his face into her hair, "Missed you too..." The between times seem to be getting longer.

"How did the training go?" she asked softly.

"As expected, they can't defeat us," no pride, nor anything else. Mere fact.

She smiled a little. "Don't be too sure. They haven't thrown anything special operations at you three yet. Or any of the harder simulators."

"True, but we'll get them soon enough," Shane pointed out.

She leaned against his chest. "That's not to say that I'm not proud of your accomplishments," she said softly, "Just don't be so sure. I know you haven't been defeated, yet, but eventually, they will throw things out that even Masters have difficulty with."

He gently stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I know I can be. At least by one person," his eyes got a little distant.

"Who?" she couldn't help but ask, cuddling a little closer to him as he stroked her hair.

"Nissan," he would find him. He was getting closer every time.

Her eyes softened. "Any closer to finding him?"

"He keeps slipping away, right when I have him..." a sigh, his eyes focused again, "I'm getting closer, regardless."

"You'll find him," she promised. "Even if the galaxy is a large place, he can't evade your Master and our team forever."

"I know... it's just..." Time was running out. He could only feel darkness now, where his soul met Ja'thernen's. The cries, the pain, the touch of sanity, was gone, lost in that boiling storm, that ever so often bled through to him, to the point that he had to disappear to the roofs when it did.

"What?" she pressed, sensing that he was troubled about something, but not knowing what it was.

He shook his head, shoving his feelings back down, "It's nothing, I just want to see him."

She could sense there was more to it than that, but she wisely chose to let it go. "You will soon enough," she said softly.

"I hope so..." a mild, familiar flicker of fear crossed his eyes, "I hope he can forgive me."

"I'm sure he will," she projected her warmth to him, to ease his worry.

He relaxed a little, and smiled faintly as he kissed her hair, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled up at him. "Why don't we find some place more comfortable to be together? Unless you just happen to like cuddling in the men's refresher?" she teased.

"I could care less, as long as it's with you," he admitted, with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Well_ I_ prefer to be somewhere much more comfortable," she tweaked his padawan braid. "I don't want to get caught in here," she smirked. "My master would have your feathers plucked out and made for his pillow."

"As if he could do it," was the playful scoff, "Though, I'll gladly go where the lady wishes."

"Perhaps the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" she suggested. "It would be much more pleasant than the men's refresher."

"Sure we won't be caught?" it was a somewhat public place.

"I'll sneak out first, then you follow," she suggested.

Shane gave a nod, "All right."

She tweaked his braid once more before she carefully extracted herself from the fresher stall. There was still no one in sight or hearing range. As she left the fresher, she paused after exiting to get a sip of water from the water unit, before she turned to leave. No one had noticed her departure from the wrong restroom. Smiling a little to herself, she headed towards their meeting place. Her thoughts went to their conversation as she walked. She still wondered what he was hiding from her. Somehow she knew that she would find out someday. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

"Nissan's taking an awfully long time," Qui-Gon commented from where he was leaning back against the tree, in Kyran's lap.

"So he is," Kyran said, frowning slightly, wondering where Shane had gotten off too. His arms were wrapped around his youngest bondmate, as they waited for Shane.

"Maybe we should look for him," Qui-Gon offered, though he made no move to get up from Kyran's embrace.

Kyran smiled a little. "I don't think we'll have to," he assured Qui-Gon threading his fingers through the boy's hair.

Qui-Gon cooed in pleasure and closed his eyes. "Maybe not," he agreed. "Maybe we should take a nap until he gets here," he commented.

"Sleepy, Nihan?" Kyran teased.

"Just a little," Qui-Gon admitted around a yawn.

Kyran began to hum a little and Qui-Gon's eyes drifted closed. "One would think you were trying to put me to sleep, Ky," he yawned.

Kyran chuckled slightly. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said emphatically.

Kyran laughed at that and stroked Qui-Gon's hair. "Just rest till he gets here. Then we can meditate like we were supposed to," he smiled.

Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll both feel when he's coming anyways," he said, pulling up his cloak to cover his shoulders as a makeshift blanket.

"That's right," Kyran agreed. "So just rest for awhile."

He began to hum again and it wasn't much longer after that than Qui-Gon finally drifted off to sleep. Kyran smiled warmly, keeping it up for a little while after he dozed off and rested his cheek against his bondmate's head, his own eyes drifting shut.

* * *

A little while later, Shane appeared, shields on high, as he crept silently to their spot. Pausing at the edge, he watched them for a long moment, a slight smile on his lips. It had taken a bit longer then he had meant. But with time so short for him and Nuri... It had been worth letting them wait.

Such thoughts, he knew, were not of the One. His desires, were not of Them.

He could allow some things that were not of Them. He could allow himself to be individual on some levels.

His love for Nuri, his obsessive want for his brother, those belonged to him alone.

He didn't know why, but something kept prompting him to be individual. He knew he was of the One, had always been of it.

But did that really mean he was not himself? That would be admitting he was merely the One, that he was merely a piece. A piece that could very well be fake...

He shut down the thoughts, shoved them away, deep into the darkness of his soul, where everything else rested.

The individual had had his time, this, was for the One.

Approaching, he unraveled his shields, kneeling beside them, pressing into Kyran's side as he touched his Nihan's hair.

It was Qui-Gon who awoke first, yawning, his sleepy eyes blinking awake at the touch, wondering what had awakened him, then he felt it. He felt him before he saw him. "Nissan!"

Kyran stirred hearing Qui-Gon's voice, and then as he came more awake, he felt him nearby. Shane was there. He opened his eyes and smiled finding Shane next to him. "A bit late, aren't you?" he teased.

Shane gave a sheepish smile, "Took me a bit longer then I thought it would," he wouldn't say what, he hadn't confessed it to them.

Qui-Gon had just opened his mouth to ask what, when he felt the shift from his bondmate. Shane wouldn't say, so it was just as well not to ask.

Kyran smirked. "Perhaps it's the whole "elderly" thing we discussed earlier.

A tsk, before Shane playfully nudged him, "I just primp, a lot," a rakish smile, "Master Zephir says its perfectly normal for a male my age in my species."

Kyran laughed. "So you're going to turn vain now and use that an excuse when you're late?" He teased. He twisted slightly to bring his arm to his face, to check the chronometer on his wrist. "Over an hour late, I might add."

Shane flushed slightly, he hadn't realized it had taken that long... "Vanity and age then, it seems."

Kyran grinned at him and playfully clapped him on the shoulder. "Well I suppose we can meditate now like we're supposed to."

Qui-Gon sat up from where he'd been resting in Kyran's lap. "Definitely we should before dinner," he agreed.

"Then let's get started," Shane suggested.

Kyran nodded and Qui-Gon moved to get in proper meditation posture. Kyran got on his knees and faced Qui-Gon and Shane. He smiled before he drew the Force to himself. For a moment, he went inward once more, to peer at the image he had saved in his memory of his soul attached to Shane's and Qui-Gon's. It always helped him focus, seeing it.

He drew more heavily on the Force, now reaching to his bondmates, his breathing becoming deep and even. He felt Shane join to him first, and then their youngest.

As the three went into the Force, together as one, he found he could never ask for anything more.

They were complete and they were content

* * *

Saren, birthplace, death place for so many.

He had never felt that way, didn't feel that way now, even though his very soul was apart of the planet, was merged with it after ten thousand years resting within it. He knew every piece of it, down to the last sand particle.

It still never felt like home.

Yet, he had returned, to make his move. It was almost time, just brushing on the time to truly begin forging what the Force had gifted them. Finally, he would be allowed to finish what he had started all those years ago...

Stepping off the transport, he eyed the many followers waiting, on their knees, head bowed. A private smirk, to imagine a slave would receive such worship... He swept forward, sharp white robes flowing about him as he did so. Pausing, he touched his two most devoted followers, not even looking towards the third. His apprentice would stay behind.

"Come. I wish to speak to my children," he stated, before moving on, out of the crowd, ignoring all others.

Anme'te followed her Lord, glancing neither to the left nor right. Her blood red hair fanned out behind her slightly as she walked. Other than the slight sparkle in her eyes, one could not tell her feelings about her Lord's return, but one glance there and her true feelings were revealed. He was home and she was content at last.

The last followed behind her, head bowed, obedient, silent, as he often was those days. There were no emotions beyond his blockaded expression, nothing to hint of joy or hatred. Just like underneath, he felt nothing for his Lord's return.

Theron led them to his personal office, at the top of the tower. Locking the door with the Force behind them, he turned, slightly pulling the hood back from his face as he did, "You both look well. I have heard great things, that the North is ours."

"It is ours for the taking," Anme'te' was pleased that her Lord praised her. "The Elders are no longer in control. The last of their towers were collapsed two days ago, milord."

There was a slight noise of acknowledgment, as those blood eyes passed over the silent one, "So I know... Excellent work. With the Elders gone, the old Saren has been washed away."

"And a new Saren will be reborn in it's place," she said, glancing now to Ja'thernen at her side.

"A united Saren," Ja'thernen agreed, gaze on their Lord.

"Yes, under its rightful ruler. I believe it's time to take out the second to last standing tower in Saren. It is time to show the South what the North has learned," Theron stated.

Anme'te' gave a slow smile. "I'm sure with your help, such a task will be easily accomplished."

Theron offered a little return smile, "Such faith, my daughter... Though, I assure you, I will be there to aid and guide you both when we make our attack. We merely must mobilize our forces, and strive forward to the first target."

"The beltline," Ja'thernen said quietly, cutting in a little, "We must strike the beltline, in warning."

The Dark Lord paused, before nodding slightly, "Your home turf, of course we will. We'll burn the beltline."

"What of the Twin Temple? Once the South realizes the threat is upon them, they will likely go to the Galactic Republic for help. Even if we combined all our strength, would a victory in the South be possible if they had outside aide? Their priestess, in particular, will address not only the Senate, but the Jedi for help," Anme'te' pointed out.

"Which is exactly what we want, "Theron assured, "We want her to call for them. We want the Jedi to come."

"We do?" She couldn't help but be surprised. "If they send Me'telnen, he and Te'mahte' could rally the people against us. With enough aide from outside, we could be defeated. My Lord's task does not need to go uncompleted."

"Logical fears, but do not worry. I have seen that we will get what we desire. And at the moment, we desire something greater then Saren. The Lady will call, and the Hound will be sent. With him, is what we want, what we will take by force."

"And what do we want, Milord?" she asked curiously. She had thought that a united Saren was her Lord's main plan.

"The power of the Force itself, the whole, rather than a part," he glanced to Ja'thernen then, who looked down to avoid his eyes.

She glanced at Ja'thernen also before turning her gaze back to her Lord. "The Jedi are our Lord's true target then?"

"Yes," Theron paused, "Though really, only one part of the target."

"So then there are two purposes for this war," she looked satisfied. Her Lord's strategy would work, he had never yet been wrong.

"More than that," he assured her, "Far more than that."


	3. Chapter Two: Demands of Obedience

**Chapter Two: Demands of Obedience **

_People have to face regrets. Becoming mature means learning to accept what you cannot change, facing unresolved sorrows and learning to love life as it really happens, not as you would have it happen. Barbara Sher_

* * *

Kyran sat in his room concentrating intently. The parts for a lightsaber surrounded him on the floor. He was building a new one because his old one's handle was now too small for his hands, but he had used that blade since he was ten years old. It was a good blade, but now it needed replacing, and this time, for a focusing crystal, he wasn't sure what to use. Each Jedi had a special crystal to focus the blade. Ideally a Jedi's lightsaber had three focusing jewels for different lengths for a fully adjustable blade, but this was only his second attempt at making one.

He wasn't a seasoned master by any stretch and while he was good with tools, to some degree, finding one crystal was going to be enough of a challenge. Finding three would be definitely more difficult.

He paused to wipe sweat from his brow and his tunic sleeve caught just barely on the necklace he was wearing. He studied it and frowned.

It was too bad that this gem couldn't be used for a lightsaber crystal. The teal was beautiful and would have made a nice stand out against the traditional green and blue.

Kyran wanted his blade to be special. The triad was not traditional and it made sense for him to have a non-traditional blade.

But the gem did not belong to him and he knew it was very important to Zamir, though he didn't know why. He was keeping it safe and secret from everyone else. Zamir had asked him to, so he had.

"So you're finally getting around to building another blade," came the playful voice behind him, as the sound of someone stretching out on his bed was heard, "I knew it was coming when you hit that growth spurt."

Kyran smiled. "Did you?" He asked turning around from where he was sitting, knowing he would find Zamir there, stretched out on his bed. "Making yourself comfortable?" he teased.

A light smile, "Of course. It's been a long day for a dead Prince such as myself," lips twitching into a smirk then, he rolled onto his back, looking at Kyran from his now upside down position, "How is it coming?"

"It's coming well, I'm almost ready to put the crystal in," he said smiling a bit, handing Zamir the handle he had been working on constructing.

Zamir studied it, blue flickering into green for a moment, "It will be a good blade," Merrick remarked, handing it back.

Kyran blushed at Merrick's praise, taking it back, almost shyly. "You really think so? I've worked hard on it. I wanted to make it different but I'm not sure how," he confessed.

"The work is obvious," Merrick assured, pure warmth in his voice.

The color drained from those orbs, returning them to emerald green, "But as for different, I don't believe teal is a normal color in the Order, is it?" Zamir asked curiously.

Kyran frowned a little at that and glanced at his necklace. "But this isn't a focusing crystal," he said touching it with his fingers.

A secret little smile, and Zamir rolled over again, hair settling wildly over his shoulders, making him seem a bit rumpled, "Hand it to me?"

Kyran slipped the necklace off and handed it to Zamir. He wondered with some curiosity what Zamir was going to do.

Zamir gently took it, studying it with almost adoring eyes, fingers caressing lovingly down the chain, across the gem and its holder, "My brother built his first saber when he was ten. He did it using a gem his youngest brother had given him as a parting gift when he had gone away to train."

"Really? Ten was when I made my first one," he said smiling a little. "It's traditional. Though I'm surprised the Jedi would have allowed such attachments, even back then. Were attachments normal then?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Normally, for the higher clans that gave their children to be trained, they weren't taken till they were ten. We Crions were one of those families, we always gave the crown heir to be trained, and then returned when the time came. Other lines would be the Kenobi, and so on. Most are gone now..." a slight, sad smile.

"That's a shame," Kyran said softly, shaking his head. "We could learn from the ancient lines."

"The war devastated so much," Zamir admitted, toying with the chain for a moment, gaze distant. Eventually he returned to his thoughts, "But here, is one remnant."

"Really? This came from the Crion line?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes, in fact, it's the very stone I gave my brother, who in turn used it for his lightsaber," Zamir stated softly.

"Why did you give it to me if it meant so much?" Kyran wondered. "I"m not bound to you by family ties. We're only bound by friendship, aren't we?" he looked away, briefly. "I don't know who my family is."

"We are, but you remind me so much of Divan," Zamir said, voice softening, a little longing, "Even if you are of the Tryphen line."

Kyran stared at him for a long moment. "I'm of the Tryphen line?"

A flicker of blue in that gaze, "Yes. Though it's very distant now."

"So I'm related to you through a distant line?" Kyran found the information fascinating. It was a small piece only of his heritage but he grasped for it eagerly.

"Yes," Merrick stated, "Through my twin brother Jerric."

"Curious," Kyran said after a moment. He examined the lightsaber handle once more. "Most curious. I actually found this design similar to one Jerric had made," he confessed. "I was studying diagrams in the archives."

"So that's why it looked familiar," Merrick mused, "It's been so long. Though I suppose the lack of some things threw me a bit."

"I modified it from the original sketches," Kyran informed him. "I tinkered with the design a bit for it to suit my own needs."

"Wise. That type no longer fits this day and age as it was," Merrick admitted.

"Well times change and so do weapons, as do people. All things change," Kyran agreed. "I felt the Force drawing me towards his design, I wonder if the Force wishes for me to wield a blade symbolically like your brother's?" he considered. "Since we are to bring about change?"

"Perhaps it is," Merrick mused, "My brother did bring much change in his time."

Kyran smiled a little. "You did yourself, too, Merrick," he pointed out.

"Not as much," was the rebuff, "I didn't live long enough to."

He felt slightly awkward having brought such a subject up and he looked worried. "Forgive me, I did not mean to cause any distress."

A curious look, "What distress could you cause me, child?"

"I felt that you didn't like talking about the fact that you had such a short life," he confessed. "It wasn't much, just a subtle shift, but it was there."

Merrick gave a little smile, "I admit to some regrets, but I chose to follow that path, I sought my death, thus I must accept it."

Kyran paused slightly, wanting to ask why, but sensing it better not to ask, and decided to bring the subject back around to the task at hand. Master Zephir would not be gone forever and he needed to finish the last bits. He glanced back at the crystal that Zamir and Merrick held. "Did you intend for me to use the crystal in my own lightsaber when the time came?" he asked curiously.

Merrick seemed to retreat at that, leaving Zamir, who almost seemed thoughtful, as if tending to his lover within. A moment, and then he looked to Kyran, "Of course. I did say you remind me of my brother," slender fingers touched the silver holder, and knowingly opened it gently. Delicately he removed the gem from its center, "I trust you'll guard your life with it."

Kyran took the teal gem and ran his hands over the smoothness. "A Jedi's weapon does guard his life, and that of others," he recited. "I'll do my best to make you proud of me, when I use it, Zamir."

* * *

This land, he had never thought he would consider this planet home again. In truth, he didn't still. Too many memories kept him from thinking of it as anything but Saren, the place where he was born, the place where most of his family had died.

His true home, was among the stars, and really, centered on a planet far away, a planet the opposite of Saren, with its city covered surface, and busy space ways. His home lived there, in a spire of white that he had only seen a few times in passing.

His home was searching for him, he knew, had known for two years.

But he could never return.

Yet, he was here, which he had once considered his place of birth and death, on a planet he hated, and loved. He wasn't fully sure why he was there. As a favor? As a punishment? Simply because no one escaped Saren?

He knew not, only that he was there, standing on the top floor of one of the two remaining towers on Saren, staring off towards the dark horizon, able see the twisted remains of the Beltline. His parents had been buried there; his brothers in bond had died there. He had died there, in some ways. His parents, their parents, had died because they had risen against the Northern Elders. His Ita had died fighting them; his Ito had vanished long ago after slaughtering one House.

He had no love for the North, hated them with as much passion as he had his own slaver. They had taken everything from him, except his home. He was glad they were dead.

But the killer.

Perhaps that was why he was here. Why he was agreeing to come back to this world. Old bonds of brotherhood could not be completely ignored. His shoulder itched where the marking used to be, the sign that had sworn him to a long ago friend. He dismissed it for the usual ache of artificial limbs. The artificial ones tended to ache at times. "I'm surprised you found me, I'sa. I'm usually impossible to track," he turned back to the one who had called him here, studying her with impassive eyes.

"So you are," she agreed, studying him, her features furrowed in concern for his well-being. She switched to Saren basic. _'It has been too long, Te'renthe'_,' she said softly.

His brow furrowed a little, before smoothing out, refusing to speak in his native tongue, "So it has. Twenty years, I believe, or almost."

"So it has," she agreed, deferring to his will to remain in Galactic Basic, "You've changed so much from the child I knew." she paused for a long moment. "In some ways. In other ways, I see the same child I saw then."

A curious look, though it disappeared swiftly as he raised his right arm, hearing the gears move, "I admit to not seeing the same. What is it that you wanted from me? I merely came because of what you sent."

"Several things," She admitted. "Let's get inside where we can discuss this more privately."

"I prefer out here," he said, turning away to look out towards the horizon again, "Forgive me, but temples tend to make me nervous."

She hesitated then finally assented. "Walk with me, we can discuss matters in the courtyard," she said softly.

She walked around the courtyard gardens breathing in the scent of the different plants they had planted there. She wondered how to start with what she needed as they walked. "Te'renthe', you have heard the news that Jer'en is alive and well, and working with the Northern army," she paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I dearly wish there was a way to prevent the war from occurring without calling for Republic aide. I will if I must, but he will not listen to them. He would listen to you. You were the only one who he would ever listen to." She said softly and she fell to her knees, as she reached for his hands. _'I'm begging you desperately for the sake of the people to go to him and convince him not to march southward.'_

He looked down to her, eyes closed, face still as stone, even as he felt her grasp his hands, real and fake, "You must have heard such from my nihan, to believe I can control the beast." He knew she had had contact with Me'telnen. Regardless of if he was running from home, he still knew what happened there.

"He is the one who told me," She admitted. "He also told me of your abilities, the Void in the Force. I do not claim to understand the Force, but I do know that Jer'en has such abilities, more so than his sibling, Ja'thernen, who has collapsed several of the towers in the North, by his abilities alone. I fear what could happen if the war comes here. They could lay the entire south to ruin...all we have fought for..." she looked away, her eyes now shining with moisture at the very thought.

"You know well, I renounce Saren as my home," he had told her when she had contacted him, that he had no loyalties to it, "The entire planet could burn, for all I care... It took all I loved... Yet..." he looked away from her, to the sky, "There are vows to be kept. But Jer'en will not listen to me."

She paused trying to consider what to say to persuade him. "But you do know that once war breaks out on Saren, there is little even the Jedi can do to stop Me'telnen from returning home," she pointed out. "If he finds out that Jer'en is alive," she trailed off. "And I think you underestimate your influence on Jer'en," she finished in a soft voice.

His jaw hardened, "If he returns home, Jer'en would try to kill him," it was knowing, perhaps a bit pained, "As for my influence, I lost that a long time ago, when I died. Jer'en is too lost. I knew, when I was taken, that three things would occur, Me' would grow up, Ja' would either die or grow stronger, and Jer'en would lose all sanity he had left. I was already losing ground when we were together."

She frowned for a long moment. This interview was not going at all the way she had hoped. "I do fear that Jer'en will kill him," she admitted. "I have grown very fond of Me'telnen and since you're his Nissan, I would have been amiss to not ask for your aide on his behalf," she said quietly.

He looked to her once more, and quietly slipped his hands from hers, "For his sake, I cannot interfere. He has to learn to stand alone..." he looked to his own hands, "One of us must." Because he still clung to the images in his heart, to live, to survive. He didn't want his nihan to fall for the same folly.

"He will not rest until he sees your face just once," she sighed softly. "He knows you're alive now. Even if he never finds you and you run from one end of the galaxy to the other, he will always be searching, now that he knows you're alive. He'll not give up. It's not in his character or spirit, nor is it in yours."

"A cursed trait for those of our line," Arkin admitted, "Regardless, there are more important things, and he will realize that with time."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that he will," she admitted.

A flicker of a wistful smile crossed Arkin's face, "I think I know him a bit better than that."

"One would hope," she agreed.

Arkin gave her a long look, and he sighed, "Is that all then? I cannot give you what you ask, so what else is there?"

Te'mahte' paused for a long moment. "There is one other thing," she replied. "I wish to contract you and your team for the war efforts. We have precious little ships and the ships we do have, for the most part, are not equipped for warfare."

A slight raise of the eyebrow, "Are you wishing to hire me then?"

"Yes," she nodded her agreement. "I am willing to pay you whatever you request within reason for your services."

"That, I can do," and he had no guilt for it. He cared nothing for Saren, and if the Jedi were wise, they would and could keep Me' away. A job was a job.

"Thank you," she said with relief. "What sum will you require for this job? The enemy will not suspect the aerial support."

"Five thousand in advance," he was being too generous, "And we'll see at the end. On one condition, that you say nothing about this to my brother if he does come."

Te'mahte' gazed at him for a long time before she finally nodded_. 'You have my word,'_ she promised.

"Thank you. And perhaps..." he paused a moment, looking to horizon, "Perhaps I'll see about taking care of that problem. I won't talk to him, but there are other ways to take care of things."

She shook her head in agreement. "I thank you in advance for your aide," she said softly.

"Don't thank me," he turned from her then, "I'm only doing this because it's a job, and because he is still my responsibility. Nothing more."

She was slightly hurt at his abruptness as she turned but said nothing on the subject. "Is there anything you need that I can provide before the army comes south?"

"Information, everything you have on their attacks," though he had a feeling he knew the style.

"I will send a hard copy that my spies have sent directly to you," she said in agreement. "Is there anything else you need?'

A shake of the head, "No. I'll be in touch."

Te'mahte smiled slightly. "As will I. I can escort you back to your ship, or you may sleep in the guest quarters," she offered.

He looked to her, "I'll find my way back to my ship, don't worry. I have to talk things over with my crew anyways."

Te'mahte' nodded. "Very well, do what you must to be battle ready."

* * *

_'He's alive,'_ it was simple comment, barely breathed as dark blue eyes searched the midnight sky, as if seeking the ship that harbored the other among the stars.

_'And you're just now figuring this out, Nihan?' _mocking, quiet, lighter eyes of blue looked to him, as the other lazily flipped in the air, coming above his path of flight, paralleling him.

They were 'stretching' their wings, after the day. Both knew they would need them when the time came, that they would have to be quick, both in air and on the ground. But Saren breeds were born predators, swift and deadly, no matter what terrain.

Ja'thernen focused on his siblings, eyes dead to the living world, uncaring of what he had once feared, _'How long have you known?'_

_'Quite some time. Our 'noble heart' made it hard, but with Theron's resources and his sight, I found him,'_ a wicked smirk, _'I imagine he's going to be playing his part in this.'  
_  
_'He will,'_ idle, he leaned back, lazily avoiding the elder's gaze.

_'You've seen it,'_ a little growl of amusement there, and Jer'en was under him, lightly teasing his wings, threatening to knock him from the sky in a single touch.

He didn't care, _'I have seen it.'_

_'Me'telnen's ability channeled. It must be thrilling,'_ claws sank into his shoulders, briefly, painfully, causing blood.

He ripped away, not feeling the pain in his ruined body, not giving Jer'en that satisfaction. There wasn't enough in him to begin to feel beyond the numbness.

However, he did flip, facing his brother, hands reaching out, only for Jer'en to slip away, a brief flicker of fear in his eyes as he dropped several feet to avoid the touch.

_'Do you fear, Jer'en?'_ he knew he did.

_'Not of you, Nihan,' _a fierce snarl, _'That cursed touch, another channeling from that golden thing that follows our 'sword of salvation'.'_

_'Sala'ne','_ the word was breathed, loving and cold, apart and not, _'You fear to release the demon within.'_

_'I have no fear of that,' _Ja'thernen couldn't even follow his movements, as he flapped hard, sinking under the clouds. When the warning came, it was too late to defend as claws sank into his back, near the base of his wings,_ 'I'm comfortable with the demon in me, Nihan. It's you who needs to release it.'_

Hissing, more in irritation then anything, Ja'thernen ripped himself free, rushing ahead with the strokes of his larger wingspan, _'I prefer to stay sane.'_

Jer'en laughed, the sound echoing a bit through the empty air, _'You call yourself sane? Our 'Dark Heart'? You're even worse then I if you believe that.' _He chased after, just clipping at his brother's heels.

Amne'te' had been flying for some distance now, enjoying the thrill of flight, like a bird of prey, surveying as she flew over the desolate landscape, taking in the damage they had done that day. She was enjoying herself as the wind rustled through her hair, the fires of earlier Darkness calmed under the night sky and she chanted her prayers as she flew, thanking her Lord for helping them thus far. They had made a lot of progress that day. They were nearing the half-way point as they went towards the Beltline, driving southward. They still had quite a distance to go, but the ground they had covered already was a tremendous feat in Saren history. She could not have been prouder to be the leader and apart. As she mused on those thoughts, however, Ja'thernen and Jer'en cut across her path, Jer'en nipping at his brother's heels. She looked irritated at having her personal devotional time to Theron interrupted and drew up short so she wouldn't smash into them, her feathers looking distinctly ruffled. _'What are you two doing?'_ she snapped.

A pure out laugh from Jer'en, as he flipped, stopping to hover as he faced her. Hair flew about him in the wind, creating a halo of black, for the 'demon' of Theron,_ 'Nothing, nothing, dearest 'False Heart'.'_

She barred her teeth, but didn't move to attack him. _'Then why don't you go do 'nothing' elsewhere?' _

_'We have as much right to fly the night sky as you. Be you favorite or not, Kemra or not, woman or not,' _was the rebuff from Jer'en, as Ja'thernen paused a bit away.

_'Yes but if you'll note, I was purposefully staying away,' _she snarled._ 'So leave me in peace.'_

A darker smirk, Jer'en drifted a bit closer,_'That's a lovely look on your face, 'Ai','_

Her claws slashed, raking across his cheek, _'I am no one's Ai. I choose to serve Theron. He does not own me.'_

His tongue slipped out, tasting the blood trickling down his cheek, _'Of course. As you say. Though, Ai is more appropriate than Ki' is it not?'_

_'No. I need no seal to prove my worthiness or devotion to my lord,' _she drew back but refrained from hitting him further._'Nor do I have to accept this from you.'_

He swept in, suddenly, one clawed hand catching her wrist, the other her cheek, nails sinking into flesh, _'Nor do I have to accept a half breed's commands. Hound's child or not.'_

Her eyes flashed darkly. With a savage snarl and calling the Darkness to her, she jerked back, freeing herself, tearing her hand out of his claws, and she kicked him viciously in the chest. _'Stay away from me.'_

A little laugh, just tinged with the insanity inside, _'You don't want to play with me, little one. Near the same in age, you are still vastly underneath me in skill. My kills shadow yours.'_

Her eyes narrowed darkly. _'For now,'_ was all she said.

_So you say,'_ he swept in again, only to pull up short as Ja'thernen moved in front of him, blocking his claws with his own.

'_Enough,'_ something flickered in those dark eyes.

Jer'en's eyes widened, jerking a bit as if electricity had hit every nerve within. He struggled, trying to pull away desperately, _'Let go of me, Ja'thernen!'_

The very vaguest smirk,_ 'I feel your soul breaking, Nissan. It's beautiful to view.'_

A roar, Jer'en was drawing blood from his brother's hands as he strove to get away, movements getting weaker, as fear took over every nerve, breath growing haggard. Just as he seemed to lose all strength, Ja'thernen released him, watching him plummet as he did.

Amne'te' glared at Ja'thernen then, even as she watched Jer'en fall._ 'I did not need your help,'_ she spat out.

He turned, and bowed his head, even as he reached for her wrist, touching the wounds there, mixing blood, healing her, _'Forgive me, Lady. I felt him beneath your strikes.'_

She looked only slightly mollified at that answer. _'Did you?' _she said, her voice now just curt instead of cold.

A nod, before he raised his head, hand reaching to touch her chin, ever so gentle as he sealed the wounds there, _'Yes.'_

_'He's too dangerous in this game,' _she said frowning, glancing down._ 'If he keeps on, the unity of Saren could be damaged. '_

_He won't damage it. It is why our Lord put you in charge, Lady,' _those fingers lightly tilted her head up,_ 'No need to watch the Devil fall, he'll unfortunately survive it.'_

_'Unfortunately,' _Amne'te' agreed sourly. They could do the job without Jer'en, and she did not understand why her Lord had chosen such a one.

A little nod, he withdrew,_ 'Your orders?'_

_'I have none at this time,' _Amne'te' said after a long moment._ 'I merely wish to complete my devotional.'_

_Very well. I shall return to the surface then, and leave you to your solitude,'_his wings were already folding a bit, for his departure.

Amne'te' watched him for a long moment, even after he had left. Something had surfaced within her, even though she had said she didn't need his help. She wasn't sure quite what it was, but the feeling was there. She tore her gaze away from the pinprick that was now Ja'thernen and flapped her wings, gaining altitude.


	4. Chapter Three: Heartbeats

**Chapter Three: Heartbeats**

_Hearts are not had as a gift, but hearts are earned. William Butler Yeats_

* * *

I'sa rose from her prayers, her robes rustling as she did so. She had finally finished entreating the god Sala'ne' for peace, for him to intervene on their behalf and protection from the coming war, and she had thanked him for the support of Te'renthe' agreeing. For his arsenal would be a valuable asset and would help ensure that even if they breached the south, that the south would have a chance at driving them backwards.

Her scouts had informed her that the point was ever closer. She merely hoped that it would be still some time before they were officially on the march southward, though she knew it would not be long now. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew.

She turned to see her son, surprised he wasn't asleep yet. _'Kieran,'_ she whispered in surprise. _'What are you still doing awake, kidling?' she asked, stroking his hair gently,_ hoping he was all right.

A fond smile, as one hand raised, lightly touching her cheek, ever so careful with his claws as he 'looked' at her, _'You will forever refer to me as a child,' he half teased, 'I was wondering the same about you, Mahte'.'_

_'Of course I will,_' she said lightly smiling as she leaned into his touch._'All mahte's worth their salt refer to their children as such even long after they're grown,'_ she teased, before she paused for a long moment. _'I was merely thanking Sala'ne' for the help he has provided us.'_

There was faint tension that came to his features, _'Do you think it will be enough?'_ he didn't trust Te'renthe', or Arkin as he called himself. Arkin...Cursed. Who could really trust a man who believed himself to be condemned?

A worried look crossed I'sa's face. _'I don't know,'_ she admitted honestly. _'But it definitely will be of help. Without him, we would have no chance of survival. The Republic will send aide, but it will take some time to arrive. Time that we would not have.'_

_'I wonder if he'll really risk himself. He cares nothing for Saren, and while I don't blame him for that.'_ He shook his head a little, hand withdrawing, _'He doesn't seem the type to put our hopes into.'_

Te'mahte' gave a tired sigh. _'I know you don't understand my reasoning for trusting him, but trust me in that he was not always like this, Kieran,'_ she said quietly. _'I believe that when the time comes, he'll fight for us. I know he won't let me down. Besides, at the very least my credits will ensure that. His name and reputation are good.'_

_'Regardless, he has no ties other then how much we pay him. Even though he knows that his own Nihan could be dragged into this,'_ he couldn't understand it. If his own nihan was alive... he wouldn't hesitate to reveal himself, would do everything he could to protect him.

_'I know, and I do not claim to understand it either,'_ She replied, pushing back a piece of her long hair_. 'I only know that's what he wishes, and I have given my word. I have a feeling though, those things will change with time. When he actually arrives, I think things will be different. Perhaps it's a Force prompting, I'm not sure, but something tells me that things will change between them for the better, if I do not push either away_.'

Kieran couldn't help disagreeing, _'All I see right now is Shane's obsession growing worse with time. He might not talk to the Temple mind healers, or his bondmates, but he does to me. That self hatred in him is growing the more Arkin pushes him away.'_

Te'mahte' bit her lip. _'I know, but right now I can only abide by his wishes. If I told him and he still refused to see him, that would make the situation worse, and not improved. We must trust and hope that things will get better. I know they will, I have faith.'_

Kieran gave a faint smile, despite himself, and he reached to touch her again, taking in the tired lines under her eyes, the creases near her mouth, _'You always have, Mahte', and you are usually right.'_

She looked touched and she smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently, reassuringly. _'Thank you, le' nai'.'_

_'I wish I could help you further,'_ though, he was a mind healer, not a warrior. Even if he could fight.

_'You help enough,_' she said softly. _'Just by being here.'_

_'Regardless, I hope to at least be able to protect you,'_ Kieran said softly, though was faintly pleased he helped at all here.

The Lady smiled. _'If it comes down to war, I'm not sure even Jedi will be enough protection,_' she reluctantly confessed.

_'So they may not be,'_ her son admitted, _'Though, Zephir has not failed Saren once, and as her Hound...'_

_'He is not that Hound anymore,'_ she said glancing away. _'He saved us once. I am not sure if he can do so again.'_

A faint frown from him, _'You have little faith in him?'_

_'No, I merely know that such Darkness as was there once before, is no longer present,'_ she corrected.

_'Would he need the very darkness of Saren to save us?'_ Kieran inquired, _'The enemy seems to have it in abundance, if they can work the act of gods.'_

_'He would need more than Saren's Darkness, I fear to save us,' _The Lady replied, grimacing. _'If the North does strike, and the Temple falls, I'm not sure what will happen.'_

_'Saren itself would be lost...'_ and everything they had managed would be destroyed, something that tore at his heart.

_'But we must have hope that that day will never come,'_ she said vehemently.

_'So we must,'_ Kieran agreed. _'So we must.'_

* * *

It was that time again.

The silver hair had grown long, enough that the red had fully faded out from the last time Amne'te' had dyed it. She took the tonics that Ja'thernen had devised to help her dye it. Normally she dyed it in blood, but this time, she didn't want it to fade so quickly. Not with the coming war. She needed to be red, to be the figurehead, the Lover of the one she cherished yet could not hold and he would not hold her. In some ways she hated him for it, in others, she loved him the more dearly for keeping to her memory.

The one she truly hated was her father. Her Jedi father who had left her, abandoned her to go and be a Jedi, leaving her on the Saren wasteland, not a care if she lived or died, cursing her with his name and features, but what could you expect from a human?

Human breeds did not understand Saren and never would. Even if one had fathered her and had cared once, it was obvious that since he had never come for her, or claimed her, that he did not. But she would be well avenged with this plot. He would die for his crimes and she would deliver the deathblow. The thought cheered her as she rubbed the tonics on her hair.

_'That time again, is it?'_ came the deep, almost smoky tone of her Lord's voice, as he stepped behind her, watching her work, _'You've never used tonics before.'_

She glanced behind her to her Lord. _'I do not want it wearing off so quickly this time,'_ she explained. _'It's important to the war effort.'_

A slight nod, _'So it is. The troops do need their battle queen.'_

_'Though honestly, milord,'_ she looked at her bare feet. _'I had considered not dying it all this time. When the Hound comes, I wanted to show him exactly what he left,'_ she said savagely.

He lightly reached out, slipping his fingers underneath her hair, before running them back through it, eyes intent on the mixed strands of silver and red_, 'You may, if that is your wish.'_

She paused in her rubbing, for a long moment._ 'But then I would be even more of an oddity, no longer a respected figure of the war effort if they knew. I've been doing it so long; some do not know my father was human. Many of those who did know, I have killed,' she_ growled finally.

He drew closer, hand warm as it drifted across her back, to touch her shoulder, _'They would respect you regardless. You have more then proven yourself as one of mine... Regardless of what you are, you are never the less a true Kemra.'_

She looked pleased with his compliment and considered her hair once more. She wondered honestly what her Lord would prefer. _'What would you prefer that I did?'_ she asked. The troops could use the figurehead for morale, but what her Lord wanted was more important.

_'I want you to be true to yourself, le' sene','_ he stated.

_'Then I will.'_ Her Lord asked a great deal. She had not been true to herself her entire life. Not like he was asking. She closed her eyes and let the bottle of tonic smash to the floor.

A little smile, he squeezed her shoulder, before withdrawing, _'Let us go.'_

She nodded and her head bowed, she followed him out.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all right?" it was light, almost laughing as the older knight turned to glance at her, cool blue eyes glinting just a bit in amusement.

"Of course it is, you know he's always pleased to see you. It's been..." she cut him off easily.

"Six years, I remember well, Dooku," her tail lashed behind her, "Not that you can talk, you're only home every three years, and just for a month at a time."

"That might change soon," was the only defense he gave as they paused in front of the door.

"Finally settling down and taking a kid then?" she was amused, fur rippling down her back to show it, "Hopefully a cute one."

Tavis shook his head, "You and cute things, my dear. You don't change."

"Never," a smirk, before she brushed past him, to pound loudly at the door, "Hey, anyone alive? Answer the door or the pretty lady will burn a hole through it, again."

The door opened just then revealing nine-year-old Qui-Gon Jinn. "Sorry," he apologized for making them wait. "I had my hands full and couldn't get to the door," he said politely bowing to the two of them. His face flushed a little. "It didn't occur to me to use the Force to open it while I was busy."

If it was possible, little stars would be sparkling around her as she glanced to Dooku, "Is that yours?"

The Knight blinked, arching an eyebrow at her odd look, "Yes, Qui-Gon here is my potential Padawan."

"He's too cute," she knelt, grinning at the boy, "Your name's Qui-Gon then. Mine's Axel. We'll forget the first name for now, all right?"

Qui-Gon blinked for a long moment, having never been referred to as Dooku's before, not like this but he took it in stride as well as he was able. He glanced up at the female Master and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Master Axel."

Axel gave a little laugh, and she shook her head, "Oh no, kid, no Master there. I'm a Knight, but if you state my title, I'll threaten to snuggle you to death."

Qui-Gon blinked a few more times, uncertainly. He had never met anyone quite like her. "Snuggle me to death?" he echoed. It sounded vaguely like something Kyran or Shane would like to do but he wasn't quite sure if snuggle meant the same to her as it did to them. He was bewildered wondering how to answer.

Shaking his head, Dooku lightly moved past her to grasp the boy's shoulder, "Ignore her. Knight Axel is a very strange child."

Her fur bristled as she stood, "Do you want to repeat that?"

Dooku offered a light smile, "Later, my dear. You are here for another reason than to argue with me," he glanced to Qui-Gon, "Who else is here?"

"Master Zephir is here," Qui-Gon said turning his attention to Dooku. "He and Ky are working at the kitchen table. Master Drex and Shane are out."

A tsk from behind him, though Dooku ignored her, "Lead us in, Qui-Gon, we have a special surprise for Master Zephir."

Qui-Gon's blue eyes widened in curiosity but he didn't ask, merely bowing finally and leading them. "This way then."

Following, Axel held back while Dooku kept close to Qui-Gon. They entered into the kitchen, just as Zephir stood, having sensed their coming. He smiled brightly, walking over to firmly embrace his old friend, "So you finally arrived," pure affection, which was returned, even if only a little by Dooku.

"So I have, and not alone seemingly," untangling himself from him, he stepped aside, tugging Qui-Gon with him, to reveal Axel.

The Master paused, looking a little stunned, as his eyes took in her golden fur, and bright, wide greenish yellow eyes. Her tail twitched, ears lying flat on her head, as she let him study her. The silence was broken a moment later, as he approached, and laying hands carefully but lovingly on his shoulders, "Ildri..."

Her gaze flickered a bit, almost shy, "Master."

Pure warmth, and he leaned in to lightly kiss her furred forehead, "My dear Ildri, it has been too long."

Kyran glanced at Qui-Gon who had slid into the chair next to him, then back at the two newcomers. _//Who is Ildri?//_ he asked his youngest silently.

_//I don't know,//_ Qui-Gon admitted. _//She said her name was Axel, not Ildri. And she's confusing.//_

As if feeling the conversation, the older Master turned, one arm sneaking around Axel's shoulders, drawing her close against him, "Kyran, I believe I finally can introduce your Padawan sister after so many years. This is Knight Ildri Axel."

Kyran pushed himself away from the table to stand and he went to meet her. When he moved closer, he bowed politely. "Knight Axel," he said softly. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, offering his hand.

Qui-Gon watched with wide eyes. Kyran had called her knight. He wondered if he would get snuggled to death like Ildri had threatened to do to him. He should have warned him about that, a mistake on his part. He would have to protect his bondmate if necessary.

A twitch, before she smirked, slipping Zephir's hold to approach Kyran. Gently laying her clawed hands on his shoulders, her tail waved madly behind her, "Nice to meet you, kid brother. The old man has told me a lot about you through comm messages over the years."

Kyran smiled and glanced up anxiously. "All good things I hope," he said innocently.

"He couldn't stop gushing over you if he tried," she assured, "Though, I don't think he warned you, I hate titles, so call me Knight again, and my tail is going down your throat."

He blinked looking a little worried at that and Qui-Gon jumped up from his chair to come in front of Kyran. "You'll have to get through me first." he declared. "It's not his fault, I didn't mention it."

She blinked, before a faint chuckle came from her. She glanced to Dooku, "He's just too adorable," she knelt again, "Are you sure you want the chill gentleman on the side? I promise I'll treat you better," she cooed.

Qui-Gon paused at that, frowning, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You'd have to ask the Council," he said in his most dignified voice. He glanced over at Master Dooku briefly before looking back at her. "Nothing is finalized yet. But I am going to protect Ky anyway," he added, stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, so I have a chance," it was a coy look to Dooku, before she grinned, "But don't worry, little man, I'm sure your friend knows best then to tempt a lady."

Kyran put his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders and pulled him back, closer to him. "I don't think it will be a problem," he said before Qui-Gon could answer.

A shake of the head, Zephir lightly laid a hand on her shoulder, "That's enough, Ildri."

Kyran looked at the Master gratefully and went back to his chair and Qui-Gon followed, determined to stick close.

Just then the door opened again and Drex came in, with Shane in tow. He paused in surprise upon seeing Dooku and Ildri in their kitchen. "Tavis, Ildri, when did you arrive?" Drex asked warmly.

"Just a bit ago," Axel stated looking to him before Dooku could reply. Casually she approached, to embrace him, "It's good to see you."

Drex hugged her back. "You're awfully brave, embracing me after we just came back from training," he teased.

"You don't smell that bad," she assured, nuzzling up against him.

"Well that's something at least," he laughed, patting her on the back. "I don't believe you've met my apprentice." He gestured behind him. "Ildri, this my apprentice, Shane Callister, Shane this is Ildri."

She detached herself, too look at him, "Nice to meetcha, kid."

He nodded his head to her, "Likewise."

"Well now that you two are acquainted, I think I'm going to take a shower," Drex replied.

"You should too," Kyran said to his bondmate. "You're not any better smelling than he is."

Shane gave his bondmate a mock dirty look, "I get it," he smiled sweetly to Axel, "Perhaps later."

A nod from her, as Shane passed. "Perhaps. And I expect to chat, Rixar."

Drex inclined his head. "There will be one, I assure you." He said.

"Good," she smirked a bit.

He shook his head and with a small smile he bowed and turned to go to the fresher.

* * *

Drex leaned into his favorite chair in the living room, a mug of hot herbal tea in his hands. It was after evening meal and that evening all seven of them had managed to sit and have dinner together. It had been a tight fit at their table, but they had managed it well enough. They would have to request a bigger one once Qui-Gon was made an apprentice, he reflected with a smile. Being together, with the seven of them as they had had dinner, he felt a warm feeling in his gut.

Contentment, peace, and happiness.

He knew he wasn't the only one either.

He glanced at Zephir out of the corner of his eyes. He had hadn't seen Zephir this animated in several years. His eyes were sparkling with mirth as he exchanged wit with Ildri and Tavis. It had been so good to hear him laugh again.

He smiled a little as he took a sip of his tea.

The thing about this laugh was that it had been a real laugh. Not one covered up by sadness, with layers of darkness beneath it, but this had been true, joyous laughter. Kyran had healed Zephir more than he had ever thought possible.

Ke'dran was alive again.

He tuned back into the conversation, realizing he ought not tune it out even for his reminiscing.

Axel was giggling at something as Dooku looked almost put out about what Zephir had said. Noting his attention, the younger Knight's eyes brightened a bit, "Is it true, Rixar, that Dooku here couldn't fight better then a drugged bantha?"

Drex arched an eyebrow wondering exactly what story he had missed when he had tuned out before he shook his head a little, sparing his old friend humiliation. "He wasn't that bad. He did manage to hit me in the back of the head hard enough to raise a lump once or twice," he mused. "His better area was the saber, in a duel, neither one of us could touch him."

Looking a little relieved, Dooku's emotion was short lived as Axel laughed, "We all know that. Though the old man has you both beat," she snuggled up to Zephir a bit.

Drex shook his head, smirking. "Only when he brings out his whips."

A mild shrug from Zephir, a smirk once more on his lips, "I'll never be defeated that way."

Drex arched an eyebrow. "Someone's a little sure of himself tonight. Just because I haven't beaten you yet with that weapon doesn't mean I can't."

"Of course not, Drex." it was a soothing smile, that was all.

Drex hrmphed, still sensing that Zephir was laughing at him. "We'll just have to see next time we spar."

"So we will," Zephir agreed casually

Drex smirked and then took another sip of his tea. "Ildri how long are you home for?"

"A good year," the Knight chirped, "I've been suspended."

Zephir looked shocked at that, "Why? I thought your mission had gone well."

"It was doing very well, Master. In fact, I finished it," she said brightly.

"She's been suspended with honor," Dooku cut in from the side. "The Council was impressed by her tactics, both in good and bad ways. I would state it more clearly, but it's under wraps until the mess can be worked out. Besides, she'd been there for six years, the Council deemed she needed time to adjust back into the Jedi life, " he explained.

Drex glanced at Ildri and nodded. "It does take time to get back to normal after being gone so long." He knew firsthand. Ren had always had trouble with doing such.

A little shrug, "I'm not all that looking forward to blending back into the boring life here. I just have no choice."

"It's not that boring," Drex said shaking his head. "Especially if you have padawans. You ought to look around at the crèche and get to know some of the children," he suggested.

Axel raised an eyebrow and then her furred hands, "No thank you. I might adore cute things, but I don't want to own one."

Drex looked innocent. "Well if that's not your type of thing you could always sit in on the Council session we have tomorrow. _That_promises to be exciting," he said, his tone darkening only a little.

A blink from her, "Why are you going to see the Council? What did you do now?"

"Oh we're not in trouble," Drex assured her. "It's merely time," he added, his tone souring here. He paused for a long moment before explaining. "The triad experiment. The Council insists on quarterly meetings to assess their progress." It pissed him off quite frankly that they were still referring to his children as experiments, but it couldn't be helped.

She frowned, glancing at each of them, "Are you telling me they're treating those adorable boys like experiments? Why?"

Drex glanced over at Zephir before glancing back at Ildri. "I take it Zephir hasn't filled you in on their situation?"

"Only pieces, such as that they seemingly have quite the bond," Axel admitted.

Drex nodded, "And it's this same bond that's causing all the uproar and the reason for their special circumstances."

"Is it truly so powerful?" her former Master could only be so sparing with such details.

"Far more so than anything you can imagine," Zephir admitted.

"You really should give more detail than you've given her, Zephir," Drex pointed out.

"I couldn't reveal too much over the common links," Zephir rebuffed.

Drex nodded a little, understanding. "But now that she is here, she will need to be filled in. It's best that we start at the beginning."

A considering look, before Zephir nodded, "So we should. It is only right."

"All right, spill then. What's the big secret?" Axel half demanded.

"It's not a big secret," Drex said after a moment. "It's merely difficult to explain. It's going to take a lot of time."

"We seem to have plenty," Axel pointed out.

"So we do." He commented, taking another sip of his tea. Where to begin? He supposed the logical step to begin was when Ren had died. But he wasn't sure if he could speak of it and explain well enough to Ildri. "Zephir why don't you start at the beginning and then Tavis can fill in the holes," he said softly.

Zephir nodded, and took a breath, beginning at when they had gone to find them.

Drex listened to the words, to his friend's voice. The voice that sounded so alive, even when telling the darker parts of the story.

How different things had been back then. How dark and empty both their lives had seemed. Were it not for the boys, he knew such would not have been. Zephir would have died. Nothing he could have done could have fully saved him and turned him around this much.

These children had brightened their lives with more than just their bond but their unique personalities. They truly were blessings from the Force and he could only be grateful to it for allowing him to be apart. He did not know what he would do without them in his life. Things had changed in more ways than he would have believed possible.

Settling back a little further in his chair, he listened to Zephir's story unfold.

The story he knew and cherished with all of his heart.

* * *

Kyran was sitting in the grass in the gardens, his boots off and his pants legs rolled up dangling his bare feet in the lake. Beside him, his youngest bondmate sat also dangling his feet in, and trying to touch the fish that came up to nibble his toes.

Shane was next to them on Qui-Gon's other side, though his legs were curled up rather than dangling in the water. He was engrossed in a datapad.

"What're you working on, Nissan?" he heard Qui-Gon ask. He glanced over to see Qui-Gon leaning over Shane's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

Shane started a little, withdrawn gaze coming up to blink at his bondmate, "Merely the usual, Nihan," which meant tracking his brother's ship, finding any and every rumor aimed towards Arkin.

"Have you heard anything else?" Kyran asked interestedly.

"No," a sigh, Shane looked back to the datapad, "It's like he's disappeared, ship and all."

Kyran frowned. "Maybe he has some sort of cloaking device on his ship?" he suggested.

Shane shook his head; "The ship is too small for that. It's only half a kilo by a quarter."

Kyran glanced at him quizzically and Qui-Gon said, "Maybe there are other ways he disappeared besides a cloak?"

"I don't know..." Shane sighed, "I just hope he's all right... I can't seem to get close to him."

Kyran touched his shoulder reassuringly and Qui-Gon embraced him. "You'll see him soon, Nissan," he said softly.

Shane hugged his Nihan tightly, even as he leaned into Kyran's touch, "I know I will."

Kyran gripped him a little tighter. "You just need to have faith. He can't run forever," he assured his oldest bondmate.

"No one can," Qui-Gon chirped in agreement.

"He's done well so far..." Shane mused, "Nissan could always avoid things."

"Yes but you and Master Rixar are the best," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"The kidling is right, you should listen to him," Kyran agreed.

"So I should," Shane pressed his lips to his Nihan's hair, "Thank you for that."

Qui-Gon curled up closer to him, pulling his legs out of the water. "It'll be okay, Nissan," he said softly.

Shane accepted him, cuddling him as close as possible, "I know."

"Maybe we ought to meditate together?" Kyran suggested in effort to get Shane's mind off his brother. "We could try something new that we haven't before."

A curious look from Shane, "And what have we not done?"

Kyran considered for a moment. "We haven't tried being truly three in one body before," he said. "We could try it," He suggested.

Shane raised an eyebrow, "Are we ready for that?"

Kyran shrugged slightly. "There's no way to know unless we try," he pointed out.

"It could end up like the body switching did. "Shane grimaced.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Was that really so bad, Nissan?" he looked innocent.

Shane shook his head, "Not truly."

Kyran grinned mischievously. "He just didn't like seeing through us regular humans, Qui. It must have been disconcerting."

Shane snorted, "It's far from that."

Kyran glanced at him. "Well it was only a suggestion. We could try just regular meditation if you'd prefer."

Shane paused before shaking his head again, "No, we can attempt it." He could risk his individuality once.

Kyran nodded his agreement.

Qui-Gon looked excited and interested at the idea. "Who's body are we going to use?" he asked.

Kyran had to stifle a grin at the odd sounding question. "Well not yours, nihan. You're too young likely to handle such on a still growing body."

Qui-Gon pouted at that, even though he knew his bondmate was probably right. He crossed his arms over his chest even as he sulked making Kyran laugh a little and rub his hair affectionately. "We just don't want to hurt you, Nihan."

Shane nuzzled his hair again, "He's right, Nihan. Though, the same argument could be applied to him," he glanced to Kyran.

Kyran tsked. "My hands are the same size proportionately to the rest of me," he added. "I doubt I'm growing much more."

"Human males usually grow between fourteen and twenty," Shane quoted, a mild smirk coming to his lips, "Regardless, you are still growing."

"We're only trying it once, it's not like we're going to keep doing it," Kyran pointed out. "If we keep it to one time it might not matter whose body we choose," he said after a moment.

"Perhaps, but I would prefer it if we took the least risks. My body can hold up better if anything goes wrong," Shane stated.

Kyran considered for a long moment but then he nodded finally. "I suppose that does make sense."

Shane smiled, "Then lets do it."

Kyran pulled his legs out of the water then, and turned around to face Shane. "Let's get into position," he said, kneeling in the grass and Qui-Gon sat up from where he'd been hugging Shane to kneel on his other side.

Shane settled himself, hands coming to find his bondmates' to strengthen their already unbreakable connection.

Kyran felt Shane join them and at last they were three in spirit.

To become three in one body would be a little more difficult. He followed the paths of Shane's mind of his soul, drawing deeply on the Force, trusting it to lead his way. Next to him, he felt Qui-Gon doing the same. He knew when he had entered Shane's body, had made it…

They were two.

Shortly after, he felt their youngest join also.

The surge of power nearly left him breathless. They were complete as they had never been.

It felt so _right._

He felt more than heard Qui-Gon's murmur. _'And we're one,'_ he breathed, in Saren basic. His youngest often used Saren tongue when he wanted something to mean more than it did in normal Basic.

Shane couldn't say a thing, too enraptured with the pure Power, and feel, the way their souls blurred. They were still separate, he noticed, though the lines were less distinct. A bit more... just a bit... He vaguely wondered what would happen if those lines were erased.

They were completely three in one, united in body and mind and soul, yet still distinctly individual and Shane marveled that he could still tell where he began and where his bondmates did as well. The feeling of rightness from Kyran, he felt as well, and on top of that, there was something else.

Something more.

They were complete.

Yet not...

Shane breathed, noting the body had forgotten to while he was occupied. The barriers were there, careful, thin constructions that held their souls just a space away from each other. A very thin space, that could be crossed easily, if one only tried...

He was doing it before he really thought of it, touching the barrier around Kyran's sense of self, just brushing over it,

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Kyran reached back to close the distance between them. The thin distance that had been between them...

...now was not.

He and Shane were of the same soul.

He marveled at the feeling, being so close to his bondmate, wishing very much that he could stay there. He would be content if this was all he had.

But even as he thought that there was an ache deep inside him, and he knew what it was. He turned to open his 'arms' to Qui-Gon. _'Come on , Nihan,'_ he said softly.

Shane felt it as if he had said it, and in way he had. There was no difference between them, no barrier, no real break of identity. An ache was there, knowledge of a piece right next to, but not connected. _'Come.' _The ache would stop when they were one again. The way they had been.

They felt Qui-Gon's hesitation, but at last their youngest reached, dissolving the thin layer that had separated his soul from them, their hearts beating in one perfect union.

It was a strange feeling, unique, unlike anything he had ever felt.

He was Kyran, he was Shane and he was Qui-Gon at the same time. The feeling of oneness fluttered in his breast, and he could hear their hearts beating in sync with each other. The power they had been feeling with three separate souls, tripled as they became one, expanding inward to the core of their soul, reaching to the very depths of their being.

And then everything went black.


End file.
